


Goku x Blind Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kidnapping, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Goku x Blind Reader

You made your way down the familiar forest path, hearing the usual sounds of the surrounding woods as you headed towards one of your favorite spots. The birds sang their songs as a gentle breeze rolled through the trees, bringing the light scent of pollen and grass along with it.

You hummed a tune while you walked, your feet carrying you over rocks and around fallen logs as you navigated the area flawlessly.

 _It wasn't always so easy for me..._ You realized, sighing as you thought back to a time when your blindness was something that caused you great pain. You actually let a smile grace your features as you recalled all the progress you had made over the last year, finally accomplishing your goal of being more self sufficient after the incident.

_I'm glad I've been able to adjust bit by bit..._

In no time at all you heard the distant sound of rushing water, the corner of your mouth turning up slightly while knowing that meant you were almost there. After a few more minutes of walking you paused, stopping to listen to the forest around you as you focused on every tiny sound and movement you could sense.

You envisioned the landscape in front of you, stepping forward cautiously and heading towards the large rock you knew to be located to your left. You reached out, letting your hand caress the cool surface before hopping up and taking a seat.

_I just have to continue to take things one day at a time..._

You crossed your legs, getting into a comfortable position while feeling the rays of the sun shine down on you, enjoying their warmth on this slightly chilly day. A few random thoughts crossed your mind before you took a deep breath, preparing to start your routine meditation when something out of place startled you.

The tiny echo of a twig snapping seemed as loud as a gunshot as you spun around, searching blindly for who or whatever was nearby.

Your now useless eyes widened instinctively as you concentrated on the surrounding area, holding your breath for a moment as you could barely make out the muted noise of someone else inhaling and exhaling...

A feeling of terror crept through your entire being before anger quickly took its place. Your eyes narrowed as another ominous breeze blew a few strands of [h/c] hair in front of your face.

"Who's there?" You questioned, bracing yourself for anything as you clenched your fists subconsciously. "I can hear you breathing..."

"Wow, you've got great hearing!" A cheery voice commented, surprising you yet again as the stranger continued. "Sorry if I scared you... I... I've just seen you coming here lately and wanted to say hello!" The man finished quickly, the underlying nervousness in his tone making you grin as you relaxed a bit.

"I'm Goku! What's your name?"

"I... I'm [Y/n]." You answered, hesitating slightly as you heard footsteps crunching through the grass towards you.

The sound of the stranger approaching stopped as a small silence took over the clearing, making you brush a fallen piece of hair out of your face anxiously as you waited for what would happen next...

"Um, sorry if this is rude to ask but... Can you see me?" Goku said, sounding genuinely concerned as you looked towards the sound of his voice.

"No, I can't." You admitted, not bothered by his question at all as you understood it was a reasonable one. You tilted your head to the side before grinning, happy just to be alive and in this world.

"And don't worry about it... I'm not bothered by the fact that I'm blind." You added, truly meaning that as you knew things could have turned out much worse.

"Oh."

You shook the darker memories from your mind as you thought of something else, hoping to distract yourself with more lighthearted conversation.

"So Goku..." You said, remembering his words from earlier. "You said you've been watching me?"

"Wh-Wha! N-No! That's not what I meant..." The man stammered, his voice shooting up a few octaves and making you giggle as you heard him laughing briefly as well.

Goku scratched the back of his head while trying his best to explain. "You have a very bright energy... I could sense it and I knew I had to come meet you." Goku admitted, curious himself as to why he felt so nervous around you. He glanced your way again, taking in your stunning appearance before his dark iris' met your dulled grey ones...

"You could sense my energy?" You repeated, amazed that something like that was even possible.

"Mmhmm." Goku hummed, smiling as a thought cross his mind. "I could teach you if you want [Y/n]... I bet you'd be a natural!"

"Me? Really...?"

"If you want to." Goku added, secretly hoping you would say yes after all this time he'd spent waiting to ask you.

The forest clearing remained silent for a moment as you considered this man's offer. Truthfully you'd only known him for a few moments, but something about his presence calmed your anxieties as you extended your hand slowly.

"I would like to learn if you'd be willing to teach me Goku..." You stated, now sounding a bit shy yourself as you felt the wind caress your fingertips.

A split second later a warm hand covered your own, surprising you at first until you heard the reassuring voice that accompanied the gesture.

"You'll be great [Y/n], I know it!"

...

A few weeks later...

...

You were sitting on the grass in front of Goku's cabin, a new favorite spot of yours now that you'd come to know the man so well. In the time since your meeting, he'd made it his personal goal to help you regain your sight, so to speak...

You took a deep breath before letting it out again, observing your surroundings in your own way as you sensed a few birds flying overhead. Their brief energy signatures disappeared as you focused on the trees, different plants and bugs, the invisible rivers of ki that flowed underneath the Earth. It was all so incredible. An entire world that some people never knew even existed...

A strong yet familiar energy tugged at the corner of your mind, making you smirk as you sensed your favorite Saiyan approaching. You moved a section of [h/c] hair behind your ear, feeling your face growing a bit warmer as you heard said fighter touch down beside you.

"Hey [Y/n]!"

"Hey Goku... How was your training?" You asked, looking towards the bright aura surrounding the man as you couldn't help but smile.

"Great! I feel like I'm getting a lot stronger... Like, I'm so close to reaching another level..." Goku explained, sounding excited but a bit tired as well. "Whis said so too!" 

You giggled lightly, learning very quickly that the fighter was obsessed with his training. That fact never bothered you however, as you actually found it to be a very endearing quality. He was dedicated to what he was passionate about... And you were grateful for that.

 _Without him I never would have been able to experience life like this..._ You realized, taking a deep breath as you focused on the swirling colors of all the energies around you.

"Are you alright [Y/n]?" Goku asked suddenly, startling you as you heard him speaking extremely close to you. "Your face is red... Are you feeling sick?" He went on, placing a soft hand against your forehead as you began to panic. 

"N-No! I'm fine, heh..."

You felt the blush on your cheeks getting even worse despite trying to fight it, cursing inwardly as you tried to think of a way to play it off. "It's just a bit warm out here I guess..." You mumbled, tugging at the edge of your sweater awkwardly.

"Hmm, okay." Goku replied while pulling his hand away from your face. "We should get you inside then..."

The Saiyan offered you his hand, more out of instinct than necessity, grinning proudly when you glanced right at it. You smiled yourself, grabbing his outstretched fingers and accepting his help before standing. The two of you began to walk towards the front door, your hand still resting gently in Goku's larger one as you smirked.

"You know I can find my way there now... Right Goku?" You asked, giggling while feeling his fingers grasp yours a bit more tightly. 

"Yeah, but... Just in case."

You both shared a laugh as you stepped inside the cabin, enjoying each other's company in this rare time of peace. Little did either of you know, the current tranquility was to be short lived as a dark energy plotted it's vengeance unseen...

...

 **A/N: Dun dun DUNNNN** ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ **I was feeling inspired again, so read on for Part 2!**


	2. Goku x Blind Reader [Part 2]

"There." You sighed, popping the last tomato plant into the ground before pushing a bit of dirt around it. You reached for the watering can next to you, giving the seedling a good soak before sensing the roots beginning to adjust to their new home. 

_This garden is really doing well..._ You thought happily, focusing on each individual plant as you stood and admired all your hard work. 

Since Goku had been busy training with Whis, he hadn't had much time to tend to the gardens, leaving a lot of the work in your hands while he was gone. You didn't mind however, actually enjoying the stress relieving benefits of taking care of the garden. It was calming work. Hard and tedious at times, but incredibly rewarding when you envisioned enjoying the fruits of your labor with a certain fighter.

_I wonder when he'll be back..._

You made your way towards the house, beginning to tidy up while you tried to pass the time. You chopped up some vegetables for dinner, adding them to a stew pot while humming quietly to yourself. An unfamiliar energy appeared in your bubble of consciousness, startling you as you looked up just in time to hear the door to the house open.

An eerie moment of silence took over the normally warm atmosphere of the cabin, making your entire body tense as you focused on the strange ki not too far away...

"[Y/n]..."

Your eyes widened as Goku's voice spoke your name, the deep tone of it somehow making you uncomfortable as you tried to make sense of what was going on.

_That aura... It's so evil... There's no way it could be Goku..._

"Don't you recognize me [Y/n]?" His voice spoke again, making your blood run cold as you heard footsteps coming closer. 

You held up the knife you were grasping, narrowing your eyes as you glared towards the dark energy surrounding the stranger. The generally shape and size of the ki matched the Saiyan you'd come to know but other than that, the heart and soul behind the energy was like a raging wildfire... Out of control and dangerous.

"You're not Goku." You stated, hearing a sinister chuckle in response. 

"Well, I see that idiot actually taught you a thing or two..." The stranger continued, sounding amused by the situation. "Either way, you and I will be going now."

"W-What?!"

"Just what I said." A deep voice right next to your ear purred, making you jump as you moved to swing the knife around towards your attacker.

The man stopped you easily, catching your wrist and giving it a light squeeze as the weapon fell from your grip. In the next moment a sharp pain on the back of your neck made you gasp, your legs giving out from underneath you as you felt a sturdy pair of arms catch you before you fell...

...

On the God of Destruction's planet...

...

Goku smacked a huge ball of energy out of the way, sending Whis' attack flying into space as he froze for a moment, feeling something terrible tugging at the corner of his mind...

"Whis! Time out!" The Saiyan yelled, getting the other man's attention as he floated over.

"Oh? Why is that Goku?"

"Something just isn't right..." Goku mumbled, not knowing exactly what but fearing it had something to do with you. "Can we head to Earth for a second?" The spiky haired man asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he looked up at his teacher. 

"I just really feel like I should check on [Y/n]..."

"Hmm... I suppose we could take a break..." Whis said, placing a finger under his chin while thinking. "Can we visit your friend Bulma while we're there? The one with all the delicious food?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Goku agreed, envisioning all the treats his friend would normally lay out anytime Beerus or him would visit. "But we go see [Y/n] first!"

"Well come on then." Whis hummed, tapping his staff on the ground before standing up straight. "Let's be off."

Goku stood next to the angel, placing a hand on his shoulder while seeing the familiar blue aura surrounding them both. The next thing he knew, they were both back on Earth, standing in the clearing near his home as he started walking towards the door.

"[Y/n]!" Goku shouted, hoping to hear you respond as he stepped inside.

The cabin was silent as the Saiyan looked around however, instantly noticing the knife laying on the floor next to some half chopped vegetables. Whis stepped into the small house behind him, remaining quiet as he observed the scene. 

"It appears you were correct in worrying Goku." The white haired man admitted, not liking the ominous chill in the air as he had an idea of who might be involved...

Goku growled, searching for your energy but not finding it anywhere as he began to grow extremely concerned. _I knew I should have taken her with me..._ He thought, closing his eyes for a moment as he knew his only focus should be on how to get you back. 

_I swear... If Black did anything to her... I'll-_

"Goku?" Whis questioned, finally getting the fighter's attention as he looked over. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He replied, taking a deep breath before getting serious. "As soon as we find whoever took [Y/n]..."

"I can do that you know."

"What?!"

"Indeed..." Whis continued, tapping his staff on the ground twice as the orb on top glowed for a moment. "Just envision the person you are trying to find." The angel instructed, handing the staff to Goku as he took it gently. 

The spiky haired man sighed, closing his eyes while thinking of you. _[Y/n]..._ Goku thought, imagining your [h/c] hair, kind heart, beautiful laughter, adorable and sexy body... The Saiyan's cheeks got a bit red as he focused on some not so innocent parts of you during his search, clearing his throat suddenly while thinking back to the last time he'd gotten to stare at your irresistibly lovely eyes...

"Just as I'd feared..." Whis spoke up, interrupting Goku's daydreams while frowning at the image displayed on his scepter. 

Goku's dark eyes widened as he looked at the small picture, instantly making out your form as well as Zamasu's...

The taller man grabbed his staff back, getting the Saiyan's attention before speaking. "Hold on." Whis said, letting the end of his scepter touch the ground before his teleportation power began to take effect.

 _We're coming [Y/n]... Just hang on..._ Goku thought, quickly laying his hand on his teacher's shoulder as they began to travel to your location...

...

In another timeline...

...

"Stop this!" You screamed, panicking as you sensed life after life being extinguished at the hands of whoever had stolen Goku's body. 

You tried to cover your ears, attempting to block out the desperate cries for help mixed with the sounds of chaos enveloping the landscape. Though you couldn't see the carnage displayed before you, the terror you felt was all too real as you jumped, gasping as you felt your hands being yanked away.

"How dare you try to hide from your sins..." Zamasu said harshly, pulling your arms down to your sides while restraining you. "What you are witnessing is divine retribution for your selfish mortal ways..." 

His dark laughter filled your ears as you felt another explosion rock the city, trembling in this stranger's grasp as you hoped the real Goku was alright. _If someone stole his body, then... No! He... He's got to be okay..._ You told yourself, feeling a few tears welling up in your eyes as you prayed. 

_Please... Please save me Goku!_

Another large blast of power got your attention as you froze, recognizing one of the new energies on the battlefield immediately as you felt your heart leap for joy. You smiled as you glanced towards the person you'd come to be so fond of, sensing the swirling storm of emotions inside of him as you picked up on Whis' aura as well. 

In an instant Goku's energy had changed from gold to a bright blue, something you'd never seen before as you wondered if this was the new level he'd been talking about...

"Let her go Zamasu." Goku threatened, the underlying tone in his voice deadly as he glared towards the other fighter. "This is between you and me."

The man still holding onto you laughed, sounding rather confident as he pulled you closer. 

"And what if I don't?" Zamasu questioned while leaning down towards your ear, blowing on it briefly and making you jump as you heard Goku growl. 

"What are you going to d-"

In the next second you heard Zamasu wheeze, his hands finally releasing you as you felt a familiar pair of arms catch you. Goku's warm and gentle ki was a stark contrast to the sinister energy of this so called God, making you relax slightly even though you knew the battle might be far from over.

"I-Impossible! I am a GOD! How... How did you..."

"Touch [Y/n] again and I'll kill you." Goku said seriously, surprising everyone including you.

The Saiyan placed two fingers against his forehead, holding you a bit closer before teleporting in front of a still stunned Zamasu. The white haired man looked up in shock, having no time to react before the back of Goku's hand connected with his face.

Zamasu flew towards an abandoned building, crashing through one side of it and out the other, the angry glare never leaving Goku's eyes as he felt the other fighter's ki recovering.

You felt Goku set you down next to Whis, speaking to the angel quickly while another dark energy approached...

"Take her somewhere safe... I'll deal with these two."

...

 **A/N: Alright so I am curious to hear some feedback on how you guys think I did with this one** (●'ω｀●) **I really enjoyed the challenge of trying to write a blind character and it was also interesting to have the story take place in a world where the I could explore the possibility of heightening the reader's senses so to speak in lieu of them having their sight... I'm really stoked to write some of the other prompts I have lined up like mute!reader and another blind!reader I think with Turles...**

 **Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next one!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
